Bin Laden and the evil robotic body
by Freaky Styley
Summary: Bin Laden finds a robotic body and starts shooting stuff
1. Default Chapter

Bin Laden sat in his caves and was very bored. He absent-mindedly threw a dart at a picture of George W Bush and started sticking pins in his Tony Blair and George W Bush voodoo dolls "Hahahaaaaa!" he whispered under his breath "Take that western political leaders!" he then shouted for his minion, Mustapha Biscuit. "Mustafa! Come here!" A small man in very big turban hurried up to him "Oh, great Osama! What do you wish of me?"  
  
"SHUTTUP AND LET ME TALK!" shouted Bin Laden, he then went on "I am sick of hiding from the Americans! I am sick of hiding from the British! Is the huge mechanical robot body I ordered ready yet?"  
  
"Ooh yes sir!" said Mustafa "Would you like to come and try it?  
  
"SHUTTUP MUSTAPHA!" shouted Bin Laden "Now, where is this suit? I would like to try it on!"  
  
"Follow me sir." Said Mustafa and led Bin Laden through some tunnels until they reached a large room. Once they were inside Bin Laden started laughing like a maniac "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! With this body I will rule the world!" inside the room there was a huge body, made of metal. Mustafa pointed out all the stuff it could do "As you can see sir", he said there are guns on the arms and rocket launchers on the legs, Lasers come out the nipples and nukes out the bottom."  
  
"It's wonderful!" said Bin Laden, smiling more than Tony Blair on a very happy day for Britain indeed. He climbed the ladder into the head and started pulling levers. The robot began writhing about and stamping it's feet. "Mustafa!" shouted Bin Laden "Look at me!" there was no answer. "Mustafa?"  
  
he looked down and the only person who was down there was a stupid looking American man with a gun. "Hey! Stupid looking American man! Where's Mustafa?"  
  
"FBI!" said the man. "I was a spy all along and now I'm gonna arrest yo-" but the stupid looking American guy said no more because he had been crushed by Bin Laden. Then Bin Laden went to his Tally Banny troops and killed them all! "I don't need you lot any more!" he shouted, crushing them one by one like insects "I AM ALL POWERFUL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
...To be continued because I can't be bothered to write any more of this shit....... 


	2. Bin Laden meets Bushy George

Bin Laden stomped around, amid screams of the Tally-ban soldies! "I weel go to thee White House and keel Bushy George!" said Bin Laden to himself, and with than he stomped out the caves and flew to his the White House, inside which, Bushy George was talking to one of his majors, major Hugh Jass.  
  
"Major?" asked George Bush  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Who is this lady that keeps sending us letters?" he said "You know.Anne Thraxx. She a friend o' yours?"  
  
"Um, sir, I'm afraid Anne Thraxx isn't a person."  
  
"Well what is she then? Is she a rabbit? I love rabbits!"  
  
"No sir, I'm afraid she's not a rabbit neither! It's a bad thing!"  
  
"What? Like sprouts?" asked George Bush, getting more and more puzzled by the minute.  
  
"Uh yes, sorta like sprouts." Said the major, with a sigh. Just then a huse crush came as the huge robotic figure of Bin Laden came crashing through the ceiling of the white house "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" came the voice of Bin Laden.  
  
"Weeeel." said George Bush "This Anne Thraxx?"  
  
"Uh no sir, Ah don't think it is." Said Major Hugh Jass "Uh, I think it's a Bad person."  
  
"What? Like Anne Thraxx?" asked the president  
  
Bin Laden, who was getting extremely confused started shouting "ARE YOU NOT SCARED? WHY ARE YOU NOT TREMBLING AT MY KNEES?"  
  
"What's that Mr. Anne Thraxx?" asked George Bush "You want some tea? Well I'm sorry sir, were all out! But we do have muffins! Do you like muffins?"  
  
and with that Bin Laden got so cross he blew up the whole world  
  
THE END 


End file.
